Would You Marry Me :: KRAY
by Kira.Annies
Summary: CH3 : Tidakkah cukup hanya dengan saling mencintai? Haruskah cinta kita diikat dengan pernikahan? Sedangkan pernikahan tidak selamanya berakhir bahagia.. (Yifan) /Pairing : Kray Slight! Lulay, Sulay, Xiuhan
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Would You M****a****rry Me?**

**Author : Choi Kira**

**Pairing : K****ray, slight! Lulay**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt****/Confort**

**Warning : FF adaptasi dengan cerita yang berbeda, miss typo(s) mungkin masih bertebaran, Boys Love..**

**Summary : Tidakkah cukup hanya dengan saling mencintai? Haruskah cinta kita diikat dengan pernikahan? Sedangkan pernikahan tidak selamanya berakhir bahagia..  
**

A.n : Saya sedih karena ff _**Love Train**_ di-_remove_.. _#crying_ Tapi nggak apa-apa, mungkin ff itu nggak bagus jadi pantes buat di-_remove.._ Dari pada sedih mending saya bikin ff lagi saja,. Ff kali ini **diadaptasi** dari film bollywood _**Kyaa Dil Ne Kahaa (2002)**_.. itu adalah film yang aku tonton waktu aku masih SD dan jadi film favorit-ku sampai saat ini.. Ceritanya sangat manis..

Happy Reading Readers ^^

_Would You Marry Me?_

Seorang namja manis dengan rambut _blonde_ pendek bernama Zhang Yixing tengah duduk di sudut sebuah restoran. Namja itu sedang menunggu kekasihnya yang berjanji akan menemuinya siang ini. Berkali-kali ia melihat jam tangan yang ia pakai di tangan kirinya. Jam itu menunjukan pukul 12.30 KST.

Yixing menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Sudah sekitar 45 menit namja manis itu menunggu datangnya sang kekasih di restoran tersebut. Mereka berjanji akan bertemu pukul 12.00 KST dan akan menikmati makan siang bersama. Yixing bahkan datang lebih awal karena tidak ingin kekasihnya menunggu. Namun, sang kekasihlah yang justru datang terlambat.

"_Hi,_ _B__aby_," sapa seorang namja tampan dengan tinggi badan mencapai 190 cm dan memiliki rambut hitam pendek hingga membuatnya terlihat sangat _manly_.

"Kau terlambat tuan Wu," balas si namja manis dengan nada kesal.

"_I'm so sorry, __B__aby_. Ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan. Aku menyelesaikannya dahulu agar acara kita tidak terganggu," kata namja tampan bernama Wu Yifan tersebut. Namja itu kemudian duduk di sebelah Yixing.

"Selalu saja punya alasan," ucap Yixing masih dengan nada kesal.

"_C'mon, baby. Forgive me please_. Aku akan membayar kesalahanku dengan menemanimu seharian ini. Semua pekerjaanku sudah selesai, jadi aku bisa menemanimu besiap-siap," kata Yifan membujuk sang kekasih agar mau memaafkannya.

"Benar? Karena aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi jika ada telepon dari kantor. Kali ini aku tidak mau kau lebih memilih tumpukan kertas-kertas di meja kerjamu dari pada aku," ucap Yixing dengan sedikit cemberut, tapi justru terlihat _cute_ di mata kekasihnya.

Yixing memang terlihat egois dengan kata-katanya barusan. Namun, itu karena Yifan sering meninggalkan Yixing saat mereka sedang berdua hanya karena harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Yifan adalah seorang pimpinan di salah satu cabang perusahaan milik keluarganya, Exo Company. Kali ini Yixing tidak akan mengalah demi pekerjaan Yifan karena besok dia harus kembali ke Changsa dan sebelum namja manis itu pulang ke kampung halamannya dia ingin Yifan menemaninya menghabiskan waktu bersama sebelum mereka akan berpisah selama tiga bulan ke depan.

Yixing pulang untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahun neneknya. Yixing adalah cucu satu-satunya di keluarga Zhang. Jadi, walau sebenarnya dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan kekasihnya yang _workaholic_ itu, dia harus tetap pulang.

"_As you wish, baby,_" balas Yifan dengan senyum andalannya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Yixing luluh oleh senyuman dan kata-kata manis Yifan. _How fool you are, _Yixing_._

Kedua namja itu kemudian mulai memesan makanan untuk makan siang mereka. Mereka mengobrol dan bercanda sambil menunggu makanan mereka datang.

Yixing dan Yifan adalah namja berdarah Cina. Yixing berasal dari Changsa sedangkan Yifan berasal dari Guangzhou. Yixing ke Seoul karena dia bekerja sebagai seorang komposer di SM Entertaimen. Sedangkan Yifan ke Seoul karena ia ditugaskan untuk mengurus perusahaan cabang Exo Company yang ada di Seoul.

Keduanya bertemu secara tidak sengaja di sebuah pesta yang diadakan oleh SMEnt. Saat itu, Yifan yang menghadiri pesta terpesona oleh Yixing yang sedang memainkan sebuah Grand Piano untuk para undangan. Namun, saat itu keduanya tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk saling menyapa. Kemudian, takdir mempertemukan mereka lagi ketika Yifan tidak sengaja bertemu Yixing di sebuah taman kota ketika namja manis itu sedang menikmati pemadangan kota di malam hari.

:: Flashback::

"Mau kopi?" tanya Yifan sambil menyodorkan segelas kopi hangat pada Yixing yang sedang duduk di bangku taman kota.

Yixing hanya terpaku melihat Yifan. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak akan terpaku saat tiba-tiba seorang namja tampan yang belum dikenal memberikan segelas kopi di malam hari. Setiap orangg pasti akan berpikir dua kali untuk menerima kopi tersebut.

"Kau bukan seorang anak kecil yang dilarang menerima sesuatu dari orang asing kan?" goda Yifan saat Yixing tak juga meresponnya.

"Ne_, thank you_," balas Yixing setelah mengambil segelas kopi yang disodorkan Yifan padanya.

Setelah kopi pemberiannya diterima oleh Yixing, Yifan kemudian ikut duduk di sebelah namja manis itu.

"Kalau tidak salah, kau adalah orang yang memainkan piano di pesta yang diadakan SMEnt beberapa waktu lalu, iya kan?" kata Yifan memulai pembicaraan.

"Darimana kau tahu? Apa kau juga ada di pesta itu?" tanya Yixing penasaran.

"Iya. Aku ada di sana. Kau bermain piano dengan sangat baik," jawab Yifan sekaligus memuji namja manis di sampingnya.

Pujian Yifan membuat Yixing tersipu. Yixing sudah biasa dipuji karena kemahirannya dalam bermain alat musik atau karena lagu-lagu yang ia ciptakan disukai banyak orang. Namun, pujian dari Yifan sedikit berbeda baginya. Namun, Yixing juga tidak tahu kenapa pujian Yifan terasa berbeda untuknya.

"_By the way_, perkenalkan, aku Wu Yifan," tambah Yifan memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan Yixing.

"Zhang Yixing, senang berkenalan denganmu dan terima kasih atas kopinya," balas Yixing dan meraih tangan Yifan untuk bersalaman.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Yixing?" tanya Yifan.

"Menikmati pemandangan di malam hari. Melihat orang-orang dan kendaraan-kendaraan berlalu-lalang di jalanan mampu membuatku merasa terhibur dan sedikit rilex setelah bekerja," jawab Yixing.

"Ternyata kita memiliki kesamaan. Aku juga kadang melakukan hal itu untuk melepaskan penat," kata Yifan.

Kedua namja itu kemudian saling bercengkrama di dinginnya malam. Mereka bahkan terlalu asyik mengobrol hingga larut malam. Hingga hampir tengah malam keduanya baru memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah atau lebih tepatnya ke _apartment_ masing-masing.

Setelah pertemuan kedua itu, Yifan dan Yixing mulai berteman dan sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kemudian di bulan keempat sejak pertemuan itu, mereka saling mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing dan menjadi sepasang kekasih.

::End Flashback::

Setelah menyelesaikan makan siangnya, sepasang kekasih itu kemudian berjalan-jalan berkeliling Seoul untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua. Mereka juka pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan untuk membelikan oleh-oleh untuk keluarga Yixing di Changsa. Kemudian, di malam harinya mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua di taman kota pertama kali mereka berkenalan. Tempat yang telah menjadi tempat favorit mereka untuk menikmati malam.

_Would You Marry Me?_

Keesokan harinya, Yifan datang ke _apartment_ Yixing untuk mengantar kekasihnya itu ke bandara. Yifan yang _workaholic_ rela membolos kerja karena dia ingin bersama kekasihnya sebelum namja manis itu pergi ke Cina untuk tiga bulan ke depan. Yifan bahkan datang pagi-pagi sekali agar lebih lama bersama Yixing.

"Apa kau tidak bisa menunda kepulanganmu?" tanya Yifan sambil memeluk Yixing dari belakang saat namja manis itu tengah membuatkan sarapan untuk keduanya. Namja tampan itu meletakkan dagunya di pundak Yixing.

Yixing menghentikan aktivitas memasaknya. Namja manis itu menghembuskan napasnya. Bukan hanya Yifan yang merasa berat, Yixing pun berat untuk pulang ke Cina dan meninggalkan Yifan di Korea. Namun, harus bagaimana lagi? Yifan masih memiliki banyak pekerjaan di Korea sehingga tidak bisa ikut ke Cina bersama Yixing.

"Kita sudah pernah membicarakannya, Yifan. Setelah pekerjaanmu selesai kau boleh menyusulku ke Cina," kata Yixing mengingatkan kekasihnya.

"Tapi pekerjaanku mungkin akan selesai sekitar dua minggu lagi. Aku akan kesepian jika kau tidak ada di sampingku," balas Yifan sambil mengeratkan dekapannya.

Mendengar ucapan Yifan, Yixing merasa sedih. Yixing lalu membalikkan tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan Yifan. Namja manis itu memeberikan kecupan singkat di bibir kekasihnya berharap itu mampu membuat kekasihnya berhenti merengek.

"Aku juga akan kesepian jika kau tidak di sampingku. Tetapi, nenekku akan marah dan sedih jika aku tidak pulang tepat waktu," kata Yixing lembut.

"Baiklah.. Kau boleh pergi, tapi kau harus menelponku setiap dua jam sekali dan kau tidak boleh sampai tidak mengangkat teleponku, mengerti," titah Yifan _overacting_.

"Siap," balas Yixing menirukan gerakan seorang militer.

Yifan terkekeh melihat kekasihnya. Yifan akan sangat merindukan kekasihnya yang _cute_ dan manis itu. Rindu akan tawanya, ekspresi _cute_ Yixing saat penyakit pikunnya kambuh, wajah Yixing yang merona saat Yifan menggodanya, dan merindukan bibir manis Yixig saat mereka berciuman.

_Would You Marry Me?_

Sekitar pukul 13.00 KST, Yixing dan Yifan sudah berada di ruang tunggu Incheon International Airport. Yixing terlihat duduk bersandar pada bahu Yifan. Sedangkan Yifan menggenggam tangan Yixing erat. Padahal mereka hanya terpisah jarak Korea-Cina, tapi mereka seolah akan terpisah sangat jauh. Mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya mereka terpisah jauh sejak mereka menjalin hubungan hampir dua tahun yang lalu. Hal itu karena tahun-tahun sebelumnya Yixing tidak pulang saat perayaan ulang tahun neneknya untuk menyelesaikan lagu-lagu yang harus dia buat untuk artis-artis SMEnt.

Suara dari operator bandara yang memberitahukan bahwa pesawat tujuan Cina akan segera berangkat mengusik dua namja itu. Yixing kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Yifan. Namja manis itu kemudian berdiri untuk bersiap-siap.

"_Take care, Baby_," kata Yifan lembut yang dibalas senyum manis dan anggukan dari kekasihnya. "Segera setelah pekerjaanku selesai aku akan menyusulmu ke Cina," tambah Yifan.

"_Okay. I'm waiting for you then_," balas Yixing dan memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Yifan.

Kemudian pukul 13.30 KST, pesawat menuju Cina terbang dengan Yixing yang menjadi salah satu penumpangnya. Yifan hanya mampu melihat pesawat itu terbang dari bandara. Yifan telah jatuh terlalu dalam untuk Yixing sehingga berat baginya berpisah dengan namja manisnya itu.

_Would You Marry Me?_

"Yixing!" seru seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya yang sudah tidak muda lagi. Wanita itu adalah Mrs. Zhang, ibu dari Yixing.

Mrs. Zhang kemudian menghapiri sang anak, Yixing yang berdiri di depan pintu rumah kediaman keluarga Zhang. Sang ibu kemudian memeluk erat putra semata wayangnya yang baru saja kembali ke Cina. Senyum cerah mengembang di bibir Mrs. Zhang. Begitu pula dengan Yixing, namja manis itu membalas pelukan sang ibu sama eratnya. Tidak ada tempat paling nyaman selain berada dalam pelukan sang ibu, bukan?

"_Mommy_ pikir kamu tidak akan pulang lagi tahun ini," kata yang ibu setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku sudah melewatkan empat kali perayaan ulang tahun _granny_, aku akan merasa cucu yang buruk jika tidak pulang tahun ini," balas Yixing. "Aku bahkan berencana untuk tinggal lebih lama di sini," tambah sang anak.

"Benarkah? Berapa lama kau akan tinggal?" tanya Mrs. Zhang.

"Aku sudah meminta izin pada perusahaan untuk tinggal di Cina sekitar tiga bulan ke depan," jawab Yixing.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Nenekmu pasti senang mendengarnya. Sekarang masuklah, temui nenek dan yang lainnya kemudian istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah setelah perjalanan jauh," kata Mrs. Zhang memperlihatkan perhatiannya sebagai seorang ibu. Sedangkan Yixing membalasnya dengan anggukan dan senyum ber-_dimple_ miliknya.

Yixing kemudian memasuki rumahnya. Ternyata telah banyak orang yang berada di dalam rumah. Ada sang ayah, Mr. Zhang, nenek Yixing yang berulang tahun, dan teman keluarga Zhang yaitu keluarga Lu. Mr. Zhang dan Mr. Lu adalah sahabat dekat sejak mereka masih muda. Kedekatan kedua orang tersebut diwariskan kepada anak-anak mereka.

"_Daddy_," sapa Yixing saat bertemu dengan Mr. Zhang.

"Yixing! Kau sudah sampai ternyata," kata Mr. Zhang kemudian memeluk Yixing singkat.

"Yixing," seru sang nenek sambil menghampiri cucu kesayangannya.

"_Granny, I miss you_," seru Yixing kemudian memeluk neneknya erat.

"_I miss you too, Xing_," balas sang nenek.

"_Btw, Happy birthday, Granny_," kata Yixing setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"_Thank you, Yixing_," balas sang nenek dengan memberikan kecupan singkat di kening Yixing.

"Yixing, lama tidak bertemu," kata Mr. Lu menginterupsi pertemuan cucu dan nenek tersebut.

"Iya, Paman. Senang rasanya bisa berkumpul seperti ini lagi," balas Yixing. "Dimana Luhan ge?" tanya Yixing yang menyadari hanya ada Mr. dan Mrs. Lu di rumahnya tanpa ada Luhan, putra Mr. dan Mrs. Lu.

"Luhan masih berada di kantor. Dia bilang ada beberapa pekerjaan yang belum selesai. Namun, nanti malam dia akan datang di pesta," jawab Mrs. Lu.

"Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu Luhan ge. Aku sangat merindukannya," kata Yixing.

Sama seperti sang ayah, Luhan dan Yixing juga berteman sangat akrab. Mereka tumbuh besar bersama. Yixing bahkan menganggap Luhan seperti kakaknya sendiri. Sedangkan Luhan selalu ingin melindungi Yixing. Namun, sejak Yixing bekerja di Korea, Luhan dan Yixing sudah jarang berkomunikasi bahkan bertemu. Luhan juga sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di kantor.

_Would You Marry Me?_

Akhirnya malam pun tiba dan pesta kemudian dimulai. Para tamu undangan mulai berdatangan dan memenuhi kediaman keluarga Zhang. Mereka saling menyapa satu sama lain. Ada juga yang tengah menyantap makanan dan minuman yang disediakan oleh si empunya pesta. Beberapa tamu juga terlihat tengah menyapa nenek Yixing untuk memberikan ucapan selamat. Sedangkan Mr. dan Mrs. Zhang tengah bercengkrama dengan tamu undangan lainnya.

_Ting ting ting_

Suara gelas yang diketuk membuat semua orang menoleh ke sumber suara. Mereka memandang ke arah seorang namja manis dengan pakaian formal hingga membuatnya terlihat manis, tampan, _cute_ dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Namja itu adalah Yixing yang tengah berdiri di dekat piano yang berada di tengah ruangan.

"Selamat malam semuanya. Saya Zhang Yixing berterima kasih atas kedatangan Anda semua di pesta ulang tahun nenek saya. Untuk memeriahkan pesta malam ini, saya akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk nenek saya," kata Yixing dengan kata-kata yang sopan.

Yixing kemudian menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan alunan piano untuk neneknya. Semua orang terlihat menikmati permainan piano Yixing dan juga suara namja manis itu yang tergolong cukup bagus. Semua orang memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah setelah Yixing selesai bernyanyi. Tanpa disadari Yixing, seorang namja yang tengah memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

Yixing yang telah selesai menghibur para tamu undangan kemudian membungkuk memberi hormat dan pergi menuju halaman rumahnya. Namja manis itu duduk di tangga depan rumah sambil memandangi langit malam. Yixing merasa merindukan seseorang saat menatap langit. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yifan, namja tampan yang menjadi kekasihnya.

"Apa kau keberatan jika aku duduk di sini?" tanya seorang namja yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Yixing.

Namja itu membuyarkan lamunan Yixing. Yixing menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara dan senyuman manis itu pun tercipta saat ia tahu siapa namja yang bertanya padanya.

"Luhan ge," seru Yixing pada namja tadi.

"Aku kira kau lupa padaku," kata Luhan sambil mendudukan dirinya di samping Yixing.

"Tidak mungkin aku lupa padamu. Aku bahkan mencarimu dari tadi," balas Yixing. "Bagaimana kabarmu, ge?" tanya Yixing.

"Sangat baik karena bisa bertemu denganmu malam ini," jawab Luhan jujur. "Kau bernyanyi dengan sangat baik," kata Luhan memuji Yixing.

"Kau lebih bagus dalam hal bernyanyi dibandingkan aku, Ge," balas Yixing memuji Luhan.

Luhan memang memiliki suara yang lebih bagus dari Yixing. Dia juga dapat menyanyi dengan sangat baik. Yixing bahkan pernah menawarkan Luhan agar menjadi penyanyi. Namun, Luhan lebih memilihh meneruskan bisnis keluarganya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat senang berada di Korea hingga lupa pulang ke rumah," cibir Luhan pada Yixing. Namun, bukan bermaksud untuk menjelekkan Yixing. Dia hanya ingin menggoda namja manis itu.

"Bukannya begitu, ge. Ada banyak artis di SMEnt, jadi aku juga harus membuat lagu sebanyak mungkin karena tidak semua lagu yang aku ciptakan akan diterima oleh CEO," balas Yixing membela diri.

"Ya sudahlah. Yang penting kau sudah ada di sini sekarang," kata Luhan akhirnya.

Luhan dan Yixing seperti lupa dengan pesta yang tengah berlangsung. Kedua namja itu justru asyik bercengkrama di halaman depan rumah keluarga Zhang. Lama tidak berjumpa membuat keduanya memiliki banyak hal untuk diceritakan. Mulai dari pekerjaan, tempat tinggal, dan banyak hal lagi yang menjadi bahan obrolan kedua namja itu. Bahkan hingga pesta selesai, mereka masih asyik mengobrol. Barulah saat tengah malam, Luhan berpamitan untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

_Would You Marry Me?_

Setelah Luhan pulang, Yixing kemudian pergi ke kamarnya. Dia menatab koper miliknya yang masih belum terbuka. Itu karena Yixing belum sempat menata barang-barang yang ia bawa dari Korea. Yixing memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum membereskan barang-barangnya.

Setelah sekitar 30 menit dia habiskan di kamar mandi, Yixing mulai merapikan barang-barangnya. Meletakkan pakaiannya di almari dan yang terpenting adalah meletakkan foto-foto dirinya dan Yifan di laci meja yang ada di kamarnya. Yixing bermaksud untuk menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Yifan. Itu karena keluarganya masih belum tahu jika Yixing adalah seorang _gay_. Memiliki orientasisex yang berbeda bukan hal yang mudah untuk diterima masyarakat, apalagi keluarganya. Yixing juga belum yakin apakah keluarganya bisa menerima keadaan namja manis itu atau tidak.

_Beeppp beeppp beeppp_

Suara getaran dari _handphone_ milik Yixing menandakan adanya panggilan dari seseorang. Namja manis itu kemudian menghentikan aktivitasnya. Seyuman manis mengembang di bibirnya saat membaca nama dari si pemanggil, Yifan.

"Hallo, Yifan," sapa Yixing dengan senyum ceria.

"_**Yixing, dari mana saja kau? Kenapa tidak mengangkat teleponku? Kau tahu aku sudah puluhan kali menelponmu?" **_tanya Yifan berturut-turut dengan nada kesal sekaligus khawatir.

"_I'm so sorry_. Pestanya baru saja selesai jadi aku tidak bisa mengangkat teleponmu," jawab Yixing menjelaskan sambil meminta maaf dengan nada menyesal. Yixing tahu jika Yifan bukannya bermaksud untuk memarahinya. Yifan hanya sangat khawatir dengannya.

Mendengar nada menyesal dari Yixing, Yifan merasa buruk. _**"I'm sorry, Baby. Aku tidak bermaksud marah padamu. Aku hanya sangat merindukanmu dan juga mengkhawatirkanmu karena kau tidak menjawab teleponku,"**_ kata Yifan dengan nada yang lebih lembut.

"_It's okay_. Aku tahu kau tidak bermaksud seperti itu," balas Yixing lembut.

Yixing kemudian lupa dengan aktivitasnya merapikan barang-barang bawaannya. Dia malah tiduran sambil mengobrol lewat telepon dengan Yifan. Padahal mereka baru berpisah tidak lebih dari satu hari, tapi sudah seperti berpisah satu bulan. Banyak sekali hal-hal yang dibicarakan kedua namja itu. Bahkan mereka juga saling menggoda satu sama lain. Beberapa kali Yixing tersipu karena kata-kata manis Yifan. Mereka terus mengobrol hingga Yixing tertidur.

_Would You Marry Me?_

Keesokan harinya, Yixing terbangun dengan perasaan senang. Selama ini dia tinggal di _apartment_ sendirian. Saat bangun tidur tidak akan menemukan siapa-siapa di _apartment_-nya. Namun, kali ini ada keluarganya yang tengah menunggunya untuk sarapan bersama.

"Yixing, kau sudah bangun?" tanya sang ibu pada anak semata wayangnya saat Yixing, sang anak berjalan menuju ruang makan. Yixing mengangguk sebagai balasan atas pertanyaan sang ibu. "Apa kau tidur dengan nyenyak?" tanya sang ibu lagi.

"Iya. Tidur di rumah terasa lebih nyaman dibandingkan tidur di _apartment_," jawab Yixing. Namja manis itu kemudian duduk di samping sang nenek untuk sarapan.

"Kau pasti kesepian tinggal di Korea sendiri," kata yang nenek.

"Iya benar, _Granny_. Tapi, aku senang bekerja di sana," balas sang cucu.

Seluruh anggota keluarga Zhang kemudian meikmati sarapan mereka dengan perasaan senang. Kedatanga Yixing membuat suasana ceria di rumah itu kembali. Sangat menyenangkan bisa sarapan bersama seluruh keluarga.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai sarapan dan juga mandi, Yixing berengkrama bersama sang nenek di ruang keluarga. Mereka seolah belum puas mengobrol kemarin. Ditambah lagi, Luhan yang datang mengunjungi mereka. Kedatangan Luhan membuat suasana kediaman keluarga Zhang menjadi semakin ramai. Namun, suasana itu berubah menjadi tegang saat Mrs. Zhang menghampiri Yixing dengan wajah marah.

"Yixing, jelaskan pada _mommy_ apa maksud foto-foto ini?" tanya sang ibu pada Yixing.

Mrs. Zhang menunjukan beberapa foto milik Yixing yang sedang berduaan dengan Yifan. Buruknya, hampir semua foto itu memperlihatkan kemesraan kedua pasangan kekasih Yixing dan Yifan.

Yixing, Luhan dan nenek Yixing pun terkejut melihat foto-foto itu berada di tanag Mrs. Zhang. Yixing terdiam karena bingung harus menjawab apa. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa foto-foto itu akan ditemukan oleh ibunya secepat itu.

"Yixing! Jawab pertanyaan _mommy_," seru Mrs. Zhang dengan nada yang lebih keras.

"_Mom_, dia.. dia kekasihku," jawab Yixing akhirnya. Jawaban jujur dari Yixing membuat semua orang terkejut.

"Kekasih? Yixing tapi dia laki-laki," kata sang ibu yang masih belum percaya dengan jawaban sang anak sambil menunjuk gambar Yifan.

"Aku tahu dia laki-laki, _Mom_. Tapi, kami memang sepasang kekasih," balas Yixing.

"Apa kau mencintainya?" tanya sang ibu lagi. Yixing menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

Sangg ibu hanya menghela napas mendengar pengakuan sang anak. Mrs. Zhang tidak pernah menyangkan anaknya dalah seorang _gay_. Tuubuhnya terasa lemas. Wanita paruh baya itu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Melihat keadaan sang ibu membuat Yixing iba dan merasa bersalah. "_Mom_," lirih Yixing.

"Kita akan bicara lagi nanti. Sekarang kau pergilah," kata sang ibu. Yixing kemudian pergi ke kamarnya. Sepertinya namja manis itu akan menangis di kamarnya.

Tanpa disadari oleh orang-orang tersebut, ada seorang namja yang terlihat murung dan sedih mendengar pengakuan Yixing. Dia adalah Luhan. Luhan sangat _shock_ mendengar Yixing telah memiliki kekasih. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit setelah mendengar pengakuan tersebut.

"Aku terlambat," lirihnya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Kris? Apa reaksi namja tampan itu jika ia tahu keadaan sang kekasih? Akankah keluarga Yixing mau menerima keadaan Yixing saat ini?

.

.

.

.

TBC

a.n : akhirnya chap 1 selesai.. semoga ada yang suka.. dan semoga gag di-_remove_ lagi.. Owh ya, cerita di FF ini banyak bedanya dengan film-nya.. aku cuma minjem garis besar ceritanya aja.. tapi aku kan sudah menyantumkan film yang diadaptasi, jadi gag termasuk plagiat kan? Semoga pada suka aja dech.. Terima kasih buat reader yang mau membaca dan memberikan review untuk ff yang aku buat,.. Author pamit dulu #bow

..Choi Kira yang pengen denger Lay gege nyanyi lagu bahasa Korea..


	2. Chapter 2

**Title****: Would You M****a****rry Me?**

**Chapter : 2 / ?**

**Author****: ****Annies**** Kira**

**Pairing****: K****ray, slight! Lulay**

**Rate****: T**

**Genre****: Romance, Hurt****/Confort**

**Warning : miss typo(s) masih bertebaran, Boys Love..**

**Foreword : Yixing as composer and Yifan is a workaholic.. Lalu bagaimana saat keluarga Yixing meminta Yifan untuk menikahi Yixing, apakah Yifan akan melakukannya demi restu keluarga Yixing?**

a.n : chapter 2 datang.. ada dua setting di chapter ini di Korea dan di China. Di sini akan ada penggunaan sufiks yang berbeda, yaitu 'hyung' dan 'gege'. Semoga nggak bingung ya. ini digunakan agar sesuai dengan budaya di dua negara itu tentang penggunaan sufiks bagi orang yang lebih tua.

Happy Reading Readers ^^

"_Tidakkah cukup hanya dengan saling mencintai?__Haruskah cinta kita diikat dengan pernikahan?__Sedangkan pernikahan tidak selamanya berakhir bahagia..__" _ Wu Yifan_

_Would You Marry Me?_

At Seoul, Korea Selatan

Di sebuah ruangan yang bernuansa hitam putih hingga terkesan elegant, seorang namja tampan tengah serius membaca kertas-kertas di meja kerjanya. Namja berbalutkan pakaian resmi hingga membuatnya semakin terlihat berkharisma itu adalah Wu Yifan, pemimpin EXO Company. Sejak kepulangan Yixing ke Changsha, Yifan semakin gila bekerja. Alasannya? Tentu saja agar pekerjaannya cepat selesai dan dia bisa segera bertemu dengan namja manisnya, Zhang Yixing. Sudah empat hari sejak ia ditinggal oleh Yixing ke Changsha dan namja tampan itu sudah sangat merindukan kekasihnya itu.

_Tokk tokk tokk_

Suara ketukan pada pintu masuk ruangan Yifan membuat namja tampan itu menghentikan aktivitasnya. "masuklah," seru Yifan memempersilakan.

Kemudian masuklah seorang namja yang tidak kalah tampan dari Yifan dan juga tinggi badan yang hampir sejajar dengan Yifan. Namja itu memasuki ruangan Yifan dengan senyum lebar hingga menampilkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya. "Hai, Hyung," sapa namja itu dengan suara beratnya.

"Angin apa yang membuat aktor Park Chanyeol datang mengunjungi ku?" tanya Yifan bergurau ketika melihat siapa namja pemilik suara berat itu.

"Yak! Hyung, bersikaplah baik padaku. Aku bahkan sudah mencuri-curi waktu di padatnya _schedule_ ku sebagai aktor untuk mengujungimu," kata Chanyeol sambil mendudukan diri di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Yifan. Kedua namja itu hanya dibatasi oleh meja kerja Yifan.

"Jadi, untuk apa kau ke sini?" tanya Yifan lagi.

"Sudah ku bilang kan tadi. Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi mu," jawab Chanyeol. "Apa kau tidak senang jika sepupumu yang tampan ini mengunjungimu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hanya heran saja. Kau jarang sekali menemuiku secara langsung walau kau tidak punya jadwal syuting," jawab Yifan datar. Namja tampan itu kemudian mulai melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali dan menghiraukan keberadaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol adalah sepupu Yifan yang menjadi seorang aktor dan juga model. Mereka sangat dekat sejak kecil. Namun, saat Chanyeol pindah ke Korea mereka menjadi jarang berkomunikasi. Barulah sejak Yifan mengurusi perusahaannya yang di Korea mereka bertemu lagi dan kembali dekat.

Chanyeol adalah orang terdekat Yifan. Mereka berdua sudah seperti saudara kandung yang saling berbagi cerita satu sama lain. Termasuk tentang kisah asmara mereka. Chanyeol tahu jika Yifan menjalin hubungan dengan Yixing yang sama-sama namja. Namun, dia tidak masalah dengan hal itu karena dia sendiri juga seorang gay. Chanyeol adalah kekasih dari Byun Baekhyun, soloist SMEnt yang sering menyanyikan lagu-lagu ciptaan Yixing.

"Kau semakin giat bekerja sejak Yixing hyung pulang ke China," komentar Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanku agar aku bisa libur untuk 4 bulan ke depan," balas Yifan tanpa menatap Chanyeol. Namja tampan itu masih terus berkonsentrasi pada kertas-kertas dihadapannya.

"Libur empat bulan? Apa yang akan kau lakukan dalam waktu selama itu?" tanya Chanyeol terkejut. Di mata Chanyeol, Yifan adalah namja yang sangat giat bekerja. Suatu hal yang langka jika Yifan ingin libur bekerja dan dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Aku akan menyusul Yixing ke Changsha," jawab Yifan sambil menghentikan aktivitasnya dan mulai terlarut dalam percakapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Menyusul Yixing hyung ke Changsha? Hahaha... Apa kau begitu mencintainya, Hyung?" tanya Chanyeol sambil terkekeh.

Bagi Chanyeol terdengar aneh bahwa Yifan bahkan rela meninggalkan pekerjaan untuk menyusul Yixing ke Changsha. Selama ini, Yifan yang Chanyeol kenal adalah sosok namja yang selalu bekerja, bekerja dan bekerja. Bahkan, Chanyeol masih ingat saat Yifan bilang bahwa dia bukan tipe namja yang akan luluh oleh cinta. Walaupun, pandangan Yifan tentang cinta berubah sejak dia bertemu dengan Yixing.

"Entahlah. Yixing selalu menjadi energi terbesarku. Jika ada dia di sampingku maka aku akan memperoleh energi ekstra untuk bisa menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku dengan baik," jawab Yifan jujur.

"Kau sangat mencintainya," komentar Chanyeol.

"Ya. Aku rasa begitu. Lagipula aku tidak akan tahan tidak bertemu dengannya selama empat bulan. Karena itu aku ingin menyusulnya ke Changsha," kata Yifan.

"Aku akan memberikan penghargaan pada Yxing hyung saat dia kembali ke Korea nanti karena telah menakhlukanu, Hyung," kata Chanyeol sambil terkekeh menertawakan Yifan. Sedangkan Yifan hanya bisa menunduk malu dengan pengakuannya sendiri. "Lalu, kapan kau akan menyusul Yixing hyung ke Changsha?" tanya Chanyeol setelah meredakan tawanya.

"Mungkin sekitar satu minggu lagi. Aku masih harus menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan. Jadi saat aku pergi, aku tidak akan diganggu oleh pekerjaan-pekerjaan ini," jawab Yifan sambil tersenyum membayangkan akan segera bertemu Yixing dan bersenang-senang berdua.

"Aku iri denganmu, Hyung," gumam Chanyeol.

"Iri? Apa yang membuatmu iri padaku? Bukankah kau sudah punya segalanya? Popularitas, uang, wajah tampan, dipuja banyak gadis, dan kau juga yang mampu menakhlukan seorang Byun Baekhyun. Apa lagi yang kau inginkan?" tanya Yifan heran.

"Memang benar. Aku hanya perlu menghafalkan naskah drama, berakting di depan kamera maka uang akan mengalir dengan sendirinya di rekeningku. Saat berada di jalan, para gadis akan memanggil-manggil namaku. Juga, aku punya Baekhyun yang seorang soloist terkenal. Namun, aku juga merindukan menjadi orang biasa. Seperti kau sekarang ini. Aku juga ingin berlibur dan menghabiskan waktuku dengan Baekhyun. Namun, kau tahu sendirikan seberapa sulit bagiku dan Baekhyun hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama," jawab Chanyeol.

"Itu sudah menjadi resikomu. Kau sendiri kan yang memilih menjadi seorang aktor," komentar Yifan yang mendapat hadian pukulan di lengannya.

"Kau tidak punya rasa simpati sama sekali, Hyung. Aku heran kenapa Yixing hyung yang sangat baik itu bisa tahan denganmu," kata Chanyeol sedikit mengejek.

"Itu karena Yixing sudah terpikat dengan pesonaku," balas Yifan dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Terserah kau saja, Hyung. Aku pergi," kata Chanyeol sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Hei, kau marah padaku?" tanya Yifan khawatir adik sepupunya itu akan marah padanya.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan marah hanya karena ucapanmu yang tidak punya simpati itu. Aku hanya harus pergi karena masih ada jadwal. Manager hyung akan memarahiku jika sampai telat," jawab Chanyeol.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," kata Yifan lega.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Yixing hyung saat kau menghubunginya nanti. Bye Hyung," pamit Chanyeol yang kemudian keluar dari ruangan Yifan.

Setelah kepergian Chanyeol, Yifan kembali serius dengan kertas-kertas dan map-map di hadapannya. Namja tampan itu berusaha keras agar pekerjaannya bisa selesai dalam satu minggu ini. Hal itu agar dia bisa segera menyusul kekasih manisnya karena dia sudah sangat merindukan kekasihnya itu.

_Would You Marry Me?_

At Changsha, Provinsi Hunan, China

Seorang namja manis tengah duduk di balkon kamarnya. Matanya menerawang jauh ke langit. Namja itu adalah Yixing yang sedang melamun. "Yixing," seruan seseorang dari dalam kamarnya membuat lamunannya buyar. Tanpa menengok Yixing sudah tahu siapa yang telah memangil namanya. "Kau di sini rupanya," kata orang itu yang adalah Luhan.

Luhan mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Yixing. "Aku mencarimu dari tadi. Kata _granny_ kau belum keluar kamar jadi aku langsung ke sini," tambah Luhan.

"Aku malas keluar kamar, Ge," balas Yixing.

"Apa kau sedang memikirkan kekasihmu?" tanya Luhan pelan. Yixing membalas pertanyaan Luhan dengan sebuah anggukan lemah.

Suasana canggung kemudian menyelimuti kedua namja itu. Pikiran keduanya seolah tengah melayang entah kemana. "Apa Luhan ge tidak merasa jijik padaku?" tanya Yixing memecah keheningan diantara keduanya.

Luhan menatap Yixing terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. "Apa maksudmu? Kenapa aku harus merasa jijik padamu?" alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Yixing, Luhan justru bertanya dengan nada serius.

"Aku adalah seorang gay. Aku orang yang telah melanggar norma, Ge," jawab Yixing lemah sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Karena itu kau merasa dirimu kotor?" tanya Luhan dengan nada yang melembut. Yiixing menganggukan kepalanya sebagai balasan.

"Kalau kau tahu jika itu melanggar norma, kenapa kau masih melakukannya?" tanya Luhan mencoba mencari tahu apa yang dipikirkan Yixing.

"Karena aku terlanjur jatuh cinta padanya, Ge," lirih Yixing.

"Apa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta pada seorang yang mempunyai gender sama denganmu?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa ku bisa jatuh cinta padanya. Di mata para gadis, dia adalah sosok yang sempurna, tampan, kaya, dan juga pintar. Namun, bukan itu yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya. Cinta kami tumbuh begitu saja di hati kami," jawab Yixing jujur.

"Apa kau sangat mencintainya?" tanya Luhan mencoba mencari tahu isi hati Yixing.

"Ya. Aku sangat mencintainya. Aku bahkan tidak mampu membayangkan jika kami harus berpisah. Aku tidak akan sanggup tanpanya, Ge," jawab Yixing dengan kejujuran di setiap kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

Luhan terdiam. Sakit. Semakin ia tahu isi hati Yixing, hatinya semakin terasa sakit. Namun, ia lebih sakit lagi jika melihat Yixing menganggap dirinya sendiri kotor hanya karena mencintai seorang namja.

Sejak hubungannya dengan Yifan diketahui oleh keluarganya, Yixing lebih sering mengurung diri di kamar. Mr. dan Mrs. Zhang pun belum mampu menerima keadaan Yixing dan memperlakukan Yixing sedikit berbeda. Hanya nenek Yixing yang sudah mulai menerima keadaan Yixing dan memperlakukan cucunya itu seperti biasanya. Namun, itu belum cukup. Yixing butuh dukungan keluarganya. Dia butuh restu kedua orang tuanya.

Yixing sendiri sadar jika dia salah dan mungkin berdosa. Namun, apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Tidak menghiraukan keluarganya dan kembali ke pelukan Yifan? Dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Yixing sangat mencintai keluarganya. Lalu, apa dia harus memilih keluarganya dan meninggalkan Yifan? Itu juga tidak mungkin. Dia jatuh terlalu dalam untuk namja tampan itu. Sungguh dilema yang membuat Yixing hampir frustasi.

"Jika kau memang mencintainya. Kenapa kau harus merasa kotor. Lakukan saja apa yang hatimu katakan," kata Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Yixing sebelumnya.

Yixing menatap Luhan terkejut. "Luhan ge tidak masalah jika aku menjadi seorang gay?" tanya Yixing.

"Selama itu bisa membuatmu bahagia, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal itu. Tidak ada yang salah dengan jatuh cinta. Bisa mencintai dan dicintai adalah sebuah anugerah kan," jawab Luhan lembut.

"Senang rasanya mendengar hal itu darimu. Thanks, Ge. Luhan ge selalu bisa menenangkanku," kata Yixing dengan senyum ber-_dimple_-nya. Luhan hanya membalas Yixing dengan membelai surai pirang Yixing.

Yixing menghabiskan waktunya bersama Luhan. Namja manis itu tampak melupakan masalahnya dengan kedua orang tuanya karena adanya Luhan di sampingnya. Yixing bercerita banyak hal pada Luhan, termasuk tentang Yifan. Tanpa disadarinya, Luhan menahan sakit hatinya mendengar setiap cerita Yixing.

_Would You Marry Me?_

Siang pun berlalu, Kota Changsha kini diselimuti langit malam. Yixing membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang kamarnya. Namja manis itu memandangi foto-foto dirinya bersama Yifan. Tersirat kerinduan yang besar di mata namja manis itu. Sudah lebih dari satu minggu sejak kepulangannya ke Changsha dan Yifan hanya menghubunginya sesekali. Yixing ingin menghubungi lebih dahulu, tapi takut mengganggu kekasihnya yang sedang bekerja. Setiap kali Yifan menghubunginya, namja tampan itu selalu bilang bahwa ia sedang sibuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanya agar bisa segera menyusul ke Changsha.

Yixing percaya pada kekasihnya itu sehingga ia tidak berpikiran yang macam-macam tentang Yifan. Namja manis itu tahu betul seberapa besar kasih sayang Yifan untuknya. Dia yakin jika Yifan memang sedang giat bekerja untuk menyusulnya.

_Beppp beppp beppp_

Suara getaran _handphone_ membuyarkan lamunan Yixing. Namja itu kemudian meraih handphone-nya yanag ia letakkan di atas meja kamarnya. Senyuman manis yang dikenal dengan _dimple smile_ miliknya pun tercipta ketika membaca nama Yifan mengirimkan sebuah pesan untuknya. Namja manis itu membacanya sambil merebahkan diri lagi di ranjangnya.

From : Green Dragon Yifan

_Hai, baby.. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Apa kau bersenang-senang dengan teman-teman lamamu? Aku baru saja pulang dari kantor dan langsung menghubungimu. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Apa kau merindukanku juga?_

To : Green Dragon Yifan

_Aku baik-baik saja. Aku memang bersenang-senang dengan teman-teman lamaku, tapi aku pasti lebih senang jika kau juga ikut bersamaku. Ini sudah larut malam, kenapa baru pulang? Apa kau sudah makan? Jangan sering makan ramen, aku tidak suka. Aku juga sangat merindukanmu. Cepatlah menyusulku._

From : Green Dragon Yifan

_Pekerjaan di kantor sangat banyak karena itu aku lembur. Tenang saja. Aku tidak makan ramen hari ini. Tadi aku makan malam bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Aku juga ingin segera menyusulmu. Dua atau tiga hari lagi mungkin aku akan berangkat ke Changsha. Wait for me, baby._

To : Green Dragon Yifan

_Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, selesaikan dulu pekerjaanmu. Aku akan selalu menunggu sampai kau datang ke Changsha._

From : Green Dragon Yifan

_Tidak apa-apa. Pekerjaanku sudah hampir selesai. Sudah malam, sebaiknya kau cepat tidur._

To : Green Dragon Yifan

_Baiklah, aku akan tidur. Aku senang kau menghubungiku. Sekarang aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Good night._

From : Green Dragon Yifan

_Good night, baby. Sweet dream._

Yixing menghela napasnya. Sampai saat ini, namja manis itu tidak bercerita pada Yifan tentang apa yang terjadi padanya dan orang tuanya. Dia tidak ingin membuat Yifan khawatir. Yixing berjanji pada dirinya sendiri jika dia akan bercerita pada Yifan jika namja tampan itu sudah sampai di Changsha.

_Would You Marry Me?_

Seoul, Korea

_Beppp bepp bepp_

Suara handphone yang bergetar mengusik tidur seorang namja tampan, Yifan. Terlalu malas untuk membuka matanya, namja tampan itu memilih untuk membiarkan tangannya meraba-raba mencari benda kecil yang berdering itu. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponnya, Yifan mengangkat telepon itu. "Yeobseoyo?" seru Yifan dengan nada mengantuk.

"_Hyung? Kau masih di apartemen? Apa kau tidak bekerja hari ini?"_ tanya seseorang di _line_ seberang. Seseorang ber-_deep voice_, Chanyeol. Tidak sulit bagi Yifan untuk tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Aku sudah mengajukan cuti, hari ini aku akan berangkat ke Changsha," jawab Yifan masih dengan nada mengantuk.

"_Kau akan ke Changsha hari ini? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku? Aku akan ketempatmu, sekarang," _seru Chanyeol.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan di apartemenku, Park Chanyeol?"

_tuttt tutt tutt_

Sambungan telepan kedua namja itu terputus sebelum Yifan sempat menyuarakan protesnya pada Chanyeol. "Aishh, anak itu. apa yang akan dilakukannya?" gerutu Yifan kesal. Yifan yang sebenarnya masih mengantuk dan malas untuk bangun terpaksa harus bangkit dari ranjangnya. Dia tidak ingin Chanyeol mengacau di apartemennya jika tahu Yifan masih tidur.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Chanyeol sampai di apartemen Yifan. Yifan dibuat terkejut dengan kedatangan Chanyeol yang dengan membawa sebuah tas besar. "Kenapa kau datang dengan membawa tas besar seperti itu?" tanya Yifan sambil memberikan satu kaleng _soft drink_ pada sepupunya itu yang kini tengah duduk santai di sofa depan televisi.

"Aku akan ikut bersama mu ke Changsha," jawab Chanyeol santai.

"APA? Untuk apa kau ke Changsha?" tanya Yifan heran.

"Baekhyun ada di Guangzhou sekarang. Aku hanya ingin menyusulnya, lagi pula aku juga ada beberapa pemotretan di sana," jawab Chanyeol.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau ke Guangzhou? Kenapa malah ikut aku ke Changsha?" tanya Yifan heran dan sedikit merasa terganggu.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat seperti apa Changsha itu. Yixing hyung sering bercerita tentang keindahan kota Changsha. Jadi aku ingin ke sana agar aku bisa menunjukannya pada Baekhyun. Tenang saja hyung aku tidak akan mengganggumu dan Yixing hyung," jawab Chanyeol sambil mengembangkan senyum jahilnya.

"Terserah kau saja," balas Yifan sambil memutar matanya. "Sebaiknya kau bantu aku mengemas barang sekarang, cepat," suruh Yifan dan Chanyeol dengan malas akhirnya membantu Yifan.

Setelah selesai berkemas kedua namja itu berangkat ke bandara untuk menuju China. Walaupun sedikit terganggu, tapi Yifan senang Chanyeol ikut bersamanya ke China. Sejujurnya, Yifan sedikit gugup untuk berangkat ke China dan bertemu keluarga Yixing. Yixing tidak mengatakan apapun tentang keluarganya sejak namja manis itu pulang ke Changsha. Hal itu membuat Yifan berpikir bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres yang sengaja disembunyikan Yixing darinya. Yifan juga mampu menebak jika hal itu berhubungan dengan keluarga kekasihnya itu. Itulah yang membuat Yifan sangat gugup.

Namun, adanya Chanyeol sedikit membuatnya lupa akan rasa gugupnya. Namja itu memang pantas mendapat julukan Happy Virus. Chanyeol dengan segala tingkahnya mampu membuat Yifan tersenyum bahkan tertawa dan membuat Yifan memiliki keberanian untuk menghadapai apapun yang akan terjadi nanti di China.

Chanyeol sendiri sebenarnya terlalu cepat pergi ke China karena pemotretan yang akan dilakukannya di China masih beberapa hari lagi. Namun, namja itu pergi lebih cepat hanya agar punya waktu untuk berdua dengan Baekhyun, kekasihnya yang sudah di China terlebih dahulu. Apapun dilakukan Chanyeol untuk bisa bersama kekasihnya itu. Chanyeol adalah tipe orang yang tidak bisa jauh dari kekasihnya.

Sekitar pukul 3.00 pm CST, Chanyeol dan Yifan sampai di Changsha. Kedua namja itu kemudian mencari hotel untuk tempat tinggal mereka selama di Changsha. "Hyung, kau tidak mau mampir ke Guangzhou?" tanya Chanyeol saat mereka berada di taxi menuju hotel. Yifan sedikit membeku mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Entahlah. Saat ini aku hanya ingin berada di Changsha," jawab Yifan dingin. Chanyeol tahu penyebab perubahan Yifan sehingga ia memilih diam. Dia sedikit menyesal menanyakan hal itu pada Yifan.

Guangzhou bukanlah tempat yang asing bagi Yifan. Di sanalah ia lahir dan tumbuh besar. Di sana juga tempat kedua orang tuanya tinggal. Namun, hubungan Yifan dan kedua orang tuanya tidak cukup baik sehingga membuat namja tampan itu sedikit sensitif jika membahas tentang orang tuanya.

"Apa Yixing hyung tahu kalau kau sudah ada di Changsha?" tanya Chanyeol mencairkan suasana.

"Belum. Aku bahkan tidak memberitahunya jika hari ini aku ke Changsha. Dia pikir aku masih di Korea," jawab Yifan yang _mood_nya membaik setelah mendengar nama Yixing.

"Yixing hyung pasti sangat terkejut jika tahu kau sudah di Changsha, hyung," komentar Chanyeol.

"Aku memang berencana untuk memberinya kejutan," balas Yifan.

"Hey, hyung. Sejak kapan kau mulai menjadi namja romantis?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit menyindir. Yifan hanya diam menanggapi sindiran Chanyeol.

Beberapa lama kemudian mereka sampai di hotel tempat mereka menginap. Setelah menaruh barang bawaan mereka ke kamar mereka masing-masing, kedua namja itu pun berpisah. Chanyeol memilih untuk melihat-lihat kota Changsha. Di lain sisi, Yifan memilih untuk mencoba bertemu dengan Yixing.

To : Little Rabbit Yixing

_Hi, my little rabbit.. How are you?_

Yifan mencoba mengirimkan pesan singkat pada Yixing untuk mencari tahu keberadaan namja manisnya itu. setelah beberapa lama, _handphone_-nya bergetar menandakan adanya pesan baru.

From : Little Rabbit Yixing

_I'm fine. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa kau di kantor sekarang? Apa kau sudah makan?_

To : Little Rabbit Yixing

_Aku baik-baik saja. Aku sedang mencari makan sekarang. Kau sedang apa sekarang?_

From : Little Rabbit Yixing

_Apa kau ingat Luhan ge? Aku sedang menemaninya membeli rubix baru. Dia bilang rubixnya sudah rusak jadi dia ingin membeli yang baru di toko mainan anak-anak._

Setelah mendapat balasan dari Yixing, Yifan sengaja tidak membalas pesan Yixing. Namja tampan itu memilih untuk mencari letak toko mainan yang mungkin didatangi oleh Yixing. Dia yakin akan menemukan Yixing karena ia pernah mendapatkan alamat rumah kekasihnya itu. Dia hanya perlu mencari toko mainan di dekat rumah Yixing dan dia yakin akan menemukan kekasihnya itu.

Yifan berkeliling sambil bertanya pada beberapa orang yang ia temui untuk mencari letak toko mainan yang mungkin didatangi Yixing. Setelah beberapa lama, ia sampai di sebuah toko yang menjual aneka mainan anak-anak. Berharap menemukan kekasihnya, Yifan memasuki toko tersebut dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua arah. Mata coklat namja tampan itu terpaku saat menemukan seorang namja yang tidak terlalu tinggi dengan rambut pirang yang ia yakini kekasihnya tengah mengamati beberapa miniatur alat musik. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Yifan pun menghampiri namja tersebut.

"Miniatur grand piano itu bagus," ucapnya tepat di belakang namja pirang tadi.

Mendengar suara yang tidak asing di telinganya, namja pirang itu pun berbalik. "Yifan?" seru namja pirang itu, Yixing terkejut.

"Hai, _sweetheart_," sapa Yifan lembut.

"Yi.." upacan Yixing terhenti saat ia sadar dengan apa yang hampir saja ia lakukan. Hampir saja ia memeluk Yifan di depan umum.

"Kau tidak ingin memelukku?" tanya Yifan dengan senyum jahil saat melihat Yixing yang tidak jadi memeluknya.

"Ada banyak orang di sini. Aku tidak ingin mereka berpikiran yang macam-macam tentang kita," jawab Yixing pelan.

"_But I really miss u_," balas Yifan sambil memberikan pelukan singkat pada Yixing. "_See_? Tidak terjadi apa-apa kan?" tambah Yifan setelah melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat Yixing yang merona.

"Yixing.!"

.

.

.

tbc

fyuuuihh *lap keringat*

akhirnya bsa nylesein chap 2.. Mianhae, karena update nya lama,. *deep bow*

Aku dah mulai kerja sekarang, dan jadi guru kelas 6 sangat menyita waktu. Aku harus nyuri-nyuri waktu buat nulis nich FF..

Terima kasih banyak buat reader yang mau koment FF abal-abalku..

-Annies yang sedang menanti MV Growl-


	3. Chapter 3

**Title****: Would You M****a****rry Me?**

**Chapter : 3 / ?**

**Author****: ****Annies**** Kira**

**Pairing****: K****ray, slight! Lulay**

**Rate****: T**

**Genre****: Romance, Hurt****/Confort**

**Warning : miss typo(s) masih bertebaran, Boys Love..**

**Foreword : Yixing as composer and Yifan is a workaholic.. Lalu bagaimana saat keluarga Yixing meminta Yifan untuk menikahi Yixing, apakah Yifan akan melakukannya demi restu keluarga Yixing?**

a.n : readers annyeong, saya bawa chap 3 nich (nggak da yg tanya).. yaudah nich langsung dinikmati aja..

Happy Reading Readers ^^

"_Tidakkah cukup hanya dengan saling mencintai?__Haruskah cinta kita diikat dengan pernikahan?__Sedangkan pernikahan tidak selamanya berakhir bahagia..__" _ Wu Yifan_

_Would You Marry Me?_

"_But I really miss u_," balas Yifan sambil memberikan pelukan singkat pada Yixing. "_See_? Tidak terjadi apa-apa kan?" tambah Yifan setelah melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat Yixing yang merona.

"Yixing,.! Lihat in.." ucapan Luhan terpotong saat mendapati Yixing yang sedang tersipu malu bersama seorang namja yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Lu-Luhan ge," lirih Yixing terkejut.

Luhan menghampiri Yixing dengan pandangan curiga. "Siapa dia?" tanya Luhan menunjuk Yifan yang berada di sebelah Yixing.

"Di-dia Wu Yifan," jawab Yixing takut.

"Hai, Aku Yifan. Kau pasti Luhan yang sering Yixing bicarakan," sapa Yifan sambil mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan Luhan.

"Sebaiknya kalian mencari tempat untuk berdua. Aku rasa kalian perlu bicara," kata Luhan dingin tanpa membalas uluran tangan Yifan.

"Ba-baiklah. Luhan ge, kami pergi dulu," pamit Yixing kemudian menarik Yifan yang masih _clueless_ keluar dari toko mainan tersebut. Luhan hanya menatap kepergian Yixing dan Yifan dengan pandangan terluka. Namja itu kemudian mengambil _handphone_ miliknya dan menekan beberapa tombol.

"Hallo, Granny, malam ini aku boleh mengajak Yixing makan malam di luar? ... ya, sudah lama kami tidak jalan-jalan dan makan di luar kan? ... kami juga sepertinyaa akan pulang larut malam, tidak apa-apa kan Granny? ... ya, aku pasti akan mengantar Yixing sampai rumah dengan selamat... baiklah, Granny, _bye_," kata Luhan dengan orang di line seberang yang merupakan nenek Yixing. Setidaknya dengan begini orang tua Yixing tidak akan curiga jika namja manis itu pulang larut. Luhan tidak ingin Yixing mendapat masalah lagi.

Setelah selesai menelpon nenek Yixing, Luhan mengetik pesan untuk Yixing.

To : Yixing

_Bicaralah pada Yifan tentang apa yang terjadi padamu, aku sudah ijin pada Granny jika kau akan pulang larut. Pastikan Yifan mengantarmu sampai rumah._

Setelah mengirim pesan untuk Yixing, Luhan meninggalkan toko mainan itu. Luhan bahkan lupa dengan tujuannya untuk membeli rubic baru.

_Would You Marry Me?_

Setelah keluar dari toko mainan, Yixing dan Yifan menaiki sebuah taxi. Yixing berencana mengajak Yifan ke restaurant yang memberikan fasilitas privat. Beberapa lama mereka terdiam. Yifan hanya mengamati Yixing yang terlihat khawatir.

"Apa maksud Luhan jika kita perlu bicara?" tanya Yifan mengawali pembicaraan. Yifan sangat khawatir melihat perubahan ekspresi Yixing sejak melihat Luhan.

"Aku akan jelaskan nanti jika kita sudah sampai (restaurant)," kata Yixing sambil menggenggam tangan Yifan. Yixing tahu kekasihnya pasti mengkhawatirkannya. Perjalanan kedua namja itu mereka lalui dalam diam. Tak seorang pun berusaha mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Bahkan hingga mereka berada di restaurant yang mereka tuju.

_beepp beepp beepp_

Suara getar _handphone_ Yixing memecahkan keheningan kedua namja itu. Yixing tersenyum membaca pesan yang ia terima dari Luhan. "Pesan dari siapa?" tanya Yifan yang penasaran karena perubahan ekspresi Yixing untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Luhan gege, dia bilang dia sudah bicara pada granny dan kita bisa lebih lama berdua. Dia juga memintamu untuk mengantarku pulang," jawab Yixing.

"Apa dia tahu tentang kita?" tanya Yifan penasaran. Yixing mengangguk lemah.

"Semua orang sudah tahu tentang kita," jawab Yixing akhirnya.

"Apa? Jadi, orang tuamu juga sudah tahu tentang kita?" tanya Yifan terkejut. Yixing kembali mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Yifan menatap Yixing yang menunduk menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Sakit rasanya melihat Yixing yang seperti itu. Yifan kemudian mendekati Yixing dan mengangkat wajah kekasihnya lembut. "Apa mereka menyakitimu karena hubungan kita?" tanya Yifan lembut.

"Kedua orang tuaku bahkan tak mau berbicara padaku," jawab Yixing. Air mata yang selama ini tertahan pun mengalir di mata indah Yixing.

Yifan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Namja tampan itu mendekati Yixing dan memeluk kelasihnya itu. Kesedihan yang selama ini ia tahan sendiri akhirnya tak mampu dibendung lagi. Yixing memeluk kekasihnya erat sambil menangis.

"Maafkan aku. Karena aku, kau sekarang mendapat masalah," lirih Yifan berusaha menenangkan Yixing. Tidak ada balasan dari Yixing. Namja manis itu masih betah berada di pelukan kekasihnya. Yifan hanya bisa membalas pelukan Yixing dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Yixing dengan sayang.

"Aku akan bicara pada orang tuamu," kata Yifan tiba-tiba. Hal itu membuat Yixing melepaskan pelukannya secara spontan dan menatap penuh pertanyaan pada Yifan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yixing.

"Aku akan mengatakan semua tentang kita pada mereka. Aku tidak ingin mereka mengucilkanmu seperti ini. Aku akan menemui mereka dan meminta restu mereka," jawab Yifan tulus sambil membelai pipi kekasihnya yang masih basah karena air mata.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau mereka memarahi mu atau malah menyakiti mu?" tanya Yixing khawatir.

"Percayalah padaku. Hanya ini cara satu-satunya agar mereka mau merestui kita," jawab Yifan lembut. "Bukankah itu juga alasan kita ke China?" tambah namja tampan itu.

"Baiklah. Aku percaya padamu," Balas Yixing.

Setelah suasana hati kedua namja itu mulai membaik, mereka akhirnya dapat menikmati makan malam mereka dengan senyum. Saling melepas rindu dengan saling bergurau dan bercerita tentang hal-hal menarik selama mereka berpisah. Mereka sangat menikmati suasana makan malam berdua yang sudah lama mereka rindukan.

_Would You Marry Me?_

"Masuklah, sudah malam. Aku akan menemuimu lagi besok," kata Yifan pada Yixing. Kedua namja itu kini sudahh berada di depan rumah keluarga Zhang.

"Kau serius akan menemui orang tuaku besok?" tanya Yixing yang masih ragu dengan keputusan Yifan.

"Iya, aku serius dengan keputusanku itu. Aku juga tidak peduli jika mereka akn mencaciku besok. Aku akan tetap meminta restu dari mereka," jawab Yifan dengan penuh keseriusan.

Yixing yang menemukan keteguhan dalam setiap perkataan Yifan hanya mengangguk menyetujui. Dia percaya pada kekasihnya itu. mungkin ini jalan yang harus mereka tempuh agar bisa mendapatkan persetujuan dari orang tua Yixing.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. _Good night_, dan hati-hati di jalan," kata Yixing sebelum masuk ke rumahnya. Yifan juga kemudian menaiki taxi yang sejak tadi menunggunya.

_Would You Marry Me?_

Suasana tegang masih menyelimuti keluarga Zhang. Hal itu terlihat dari keheningan yang terjadi di ruang makan keluarga tersebut. Tidak ada satu kata puun yang terucap dari keempat orang yang tengah menikmati sarapan mereka. Yixing hanya menunduk sambil memikirkan kemungkinan apa yang akan dilakukan Yifan nanti. Mr. dan Mrs. Zhang masih mendiamkan sang anak sedangkan nenek Yixing tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Pukul berapa kau pulang tadi malam, Yixing?" tanya sang nenek mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Sekitar pukul 9, aku sudah di rumah Granny," jawab sang cucu, Yixing.

"Apa Luhan yang mengantarmu?" tanya sang nenek lagi.

"Ah? em.. i..itu., iya, Luhan gege yang mengantarku pulang," jawab Yixing gelagapan.

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti saat seorang _maid_ menghampiri mereka. _Maid_ itu mengatakan bahwa ada seorang tamu yang datang ingin bertemu dengan Mr. dan Mrs. Zhang. Kedua orang tua Yixing kemudian beranjak untuk menemui tamu tersebut. Yixing yang mulai khawatir dan menebak-nebak apakah tamu itu Yifan atau bukan ikut beranjak dan mengikuti orang tuanya.

_Would You Marry Me?_

Yifan berdiri di depan cermin kamar hotel tempatnya tinggal sementara. Namja tampan itu menatap pantulan dirinya mencoba menguatkan hatinya. Ya, sejak tadi malam setelah mengantar Yixing pulang, Yifan terus berupaya menguatkan hatinya untuk menemui orang tua Yixing. Demi untuk mendapatkan kembali sang kekasih, Yifan akan memohon restu dari kedua orang tua Yixing.

Di sinilah dia sekarang, di ruang tamu rumah keluarga Zhang. Yifan berkali-kali memeras tangannya mencoba meredakan rasa gugup yang menyergapnya. Namja mana yang tidak akan gugup jika akan bertemu dengan orang tua kekasihnya apalagi Yifan tahu betul jika kedua orang tua Yixing tidak menyukainya. Namun, demi Yixing, namja tampan itu harus berbicara pada Mr. dan Mrs. Zhang.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Yifan sambil membungkukan badannya sopan.

"Kau.. Orang yang ada di foto bersama Yixing kan?" tanya Mrs. Zhang yang mengenali wajah Yifan.

"Benar. Saya Yifan kekasih dari Yixing," jawab Yifan.

_Plakkk_

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi namja tampan itu setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Berani sekali kau datang ke sini dan mengatakan bahwa kau adalah kekasih Yixing!" seru Mr. Zhang marah.

Yifan mengabaikan rasa perih di pipinya akibat tamparan itu. Namja itu kembali menatap kedua orang tua Yixing. "Saya sangat mencintai anak Anda dan Yixing juga sangat mencintai saya. Karena itu, saya datang ke sini untuk memohon pada Anda agar merestui hubungan kami," balas Yifan penuh kesungguhan di setiap katanya.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Datang ke sini hanya untuk meminta restu untuk hubungan terlarang kalian?" tanya Mr. Zhang sinis.

"Benar. Saya memang gila. Saya gila karena Yixing hingga saya rela datang ke sini dan merendahkan harga diri saya untuk meminta restu Anda," jawab Yifan. Namja tampan itu kemudian berlutut di hadapan Mr. dan Mrs. Zhang untuk membuktikan ucapannya. "Saya mohon restuilah hubungan kami," tambah Yifan.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang namja manis tengah meneteskan air mata melihat kejadian itu. Yixing hanya terpaku sambil menitikkan air mata melihat sang kekasih berlutut di hadapan orang tuanya. Yixing yang tidak tahan melihat kekasihnya berlutut kemudian berjalan menghampiri sang kekasih. Namjaj manis itu ikut berlutut di samping sang kekasih.

"Aku mohon Daddy, restuilah kami," ucap Yixing memohon.

"Yixing? Jadi kau lebih memilih kekasihmu itu daripada orang tua mu sendiri?" tanya Mrs. Zhang marah.

"Aku mencintainya Mom. Aku ingin bersamanya," jawab Yixing.

"Kalau begitu pergi dari sini. Jangan pernah menganggap kami sebagai orang tuamu lagi," balas Mr. Zhang.

"Tapi,.."

"Jika kau masih mau menjadi anak kami, masuklah ke kamarmu dan lupakan hubungan terlarangmu. Jika kau lebih memilih kekasihmu, pergi dari ini sekarang juga," seru Mr. Zhang memotong ucapan Yixing.

"Bagaimana Paman bisa memeberikan pilihan sesulit itu pada Yixing?" tanya Luhan dari arah pintu masuk. Luhan yang baru datang tidak sengaja mendengar ucapan Mr. Zhang. Kini semua orang menatap ke arah Luhan yang berjalan mendekati Yixing.

"Paman tahu betul, Yixing sangat menyayangi keluarganya. Yixing tidak pernah sekali pun mengecewakan keluarganya. Seingatku ini pertama kalinya Yixing memohon pada Paman. Apa tidak bisa Paman mengabulkan permintaannya?" tambah Luhan.

"Luhan, jangan ikut campur masalah ini. Kau tidak tahu betapa memalukannya perbuatan Yixing kali ini," balas Mr. Zhang.

"Itu bukan kemauannya, Paman," ucap Luhan tak kalah keras dari Mr. Zhang.

"Luhan ge," lirih Yixing.

"Tidak ada satu orang pun ingin memiliki cinta seperti yang dimiliki Yixing. Jika dia diberi pilihan dia pasti ingin mencintai para gadis di luar sana. Namun, dia tidak diberi pilihan itu, Paman. Dia hanya tahu bahwa dia bahagia bersama kekasihnya dan dia tidak akan sanggup tanpa kekasihnya itu," tambah Luhan.

"Jika kau berkata seperti itu hanya untuk membantu Yixing. Percuma Luhan, itu tidak akan berguna," balas Mr. Zhang.

"Tidak masalah Paman percaya padaku atau tidak. Tapi tolong pertimbangkan ucapanku tadi Paman. Yixing tidak akan sanggup memilih keluarga atau kekasihnya. Yixing tidak akan sanggup hidup tanpa kalian," ucap Luhan.

"Tidak. Jika Yixing masih menganggap kami sebagai keluargannya dia harus memutuskan hubungan terlarangnya," kata Mr. Zhang keras kepala.

"Saya mohon apapun akan saya lakukan agar Anda mau merestui hubungan kami," pinta Yifan.

"Akan aku beri kau kesempatan," ucap granny tiba-tiba yang membuat semua orang menatapnya.

"Granny.." lirih Yixing.

"Granny bisa melihat bagaimana Yixing begitu mencintaimu dan bagaiamana dia begitu terpuruk saat dia dilarang bersamamu. Aku akan memberikan kau kesempatan bersama Yixing. Jika kau bisa membuatnya bahagia, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku. Yixing adalah cucuku satu-satunya. Kebahagiaan Yixing adalah hal yang paling utama," tambah sang nenek.

"Dan kalain sebagai orang tua, apa salahnya membiarkan putramu bahagia. Luhan benar. Mereka tidak punya pilihan untuk jatuh cinta pada siapa, biarkan saja mereka menjalani hubungan mereka," kali ini Mr. dan Mrs. Zhang yang mendapat ceramahan dari sang nenek.

"Terima kasih banyak," ucap Yifan.

"Tapi kau harus ingat satu hal, sekali saja kau menyakiti Yixing kami, kau harus pergi meninggalkannya selamanya dan jangan pernah muncul di hadapannya. Apa kau mengerti?" tanya sang nenek.

"Iya. Saya akan melakukannya," jawab Yifan penuh keyakinan.

"Kalau begitu, aku merestui kalian berdua," kata sang nenek dengan senyum tulus.

"Granny,." lirih Yixing terharu.

"Granny ingin kau bahagia, Yixing. Jika kau hanya akan bahagia bersama dengan pemuda itu, maka Granny akan merestui kalian," kata sang nenek padaYixing dan memeluk sang cucu tersayang.

"Tapi, Bu,.."

"AkuYixing adalah satu-satunya cucuku. Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia," kata sang nenek memotong ucapan Mr. Zhang.

"Kalau begitu terserah Ibu saja," ucap Mr. Zhang kemudian pergi dari ruangan itu berasa sang istri.

_Would You Marry Me?_

Setelah ketegangan yang terjadi antara keluarga Yixing dan Yifan, kini nenek, Yixing, Yifan dan Luhan berada ruang keluarga dan berbincang-bincang. "Siapa namamu?" tanya sang nenek pada Yifan mengawali pembicaraan.

"Nama saya Wu Yifan," jawab Yifan sopan.

"Wu Yifan? Kau juga orang China?" tanya sang nenek lagi.

"Iya. Saya berasal dari Guangzhou," jawab Yifan.

"Kau berasal dari Guangzhou? Aku rasa kalian memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu. Changsha dan Guangzhou begitu dekat, tapi kalian justru bertemu di tempat yang jauh," kata sang nenek. "lalu, kau di Korea bekerja sebagai apa?" tanya sang nenek lagi.

"Saya bekerja di kantor cabang EXO Company yang ada di Korea sebagai pimpinan," jawab Yifan.

"Bukankah itu adalah anak perusahaan EXO Group milik keluarga Wu dari Guangzhou? Apa kau putranya?" tanya sang nenek yang terkejut mendengar nama EXO Company.

"Benar. Saya putra keluarga Wu," jawab Yifan.

"Aku rasa orang tua Yixing akan berubah pikiran jika mengetahui bahwa kau adalah putra rekan bisnis mereka," kata sang nenek yang membuat Yixing dan Yifan bingung. "Keluarga kami adalah rekan bisnis ayahmu. Kami memang baru menjalinnya sekitar satu tahun yang lalu. Jadi, mungkin kau belum tahu. Namun, hubungan yang terjalin sudah sangat baik. Hubungan kalian berdua mungkin kan mempererat hubungan antarkeluarga," tambah nenek memberikan penjelasan.

"Saya harap juga begitu, emm..,"

"Panggil aku Granny, seperti Luhan dan Yixing," potong sang nenek yang tahu bahwa Yifan sedang bingung mau memanggilnya apa.

"Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu, Yifan. Aku akan meninggalkan kalian agar bisa berbicara tanpa merasa sungkan padaku," kata sang nenek sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga pamit, Granny. Aku harus ke kantor," kata Luhan yang ikut beranjak.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu Luhan. Terima kasih karena mau membela Yixing," ucap nenek Zhang.

"Luhan ge, _thank you_," ucap Yixing.

"_Any time_, Yixing," balas Luhan. "Aku permisi dulu," pamit Luhan yang kemudian keluar dari rumah keluarga Zhang.

Tanpa Yixing, Yifan dan sang nenek ketahui, Luhan bersusah payah menahan rasa sakit melihat Yixing dan Yifan. Namun, dia tidak mampu melakukan apa-apa. Dia sudah berjanji untuk melakukan apapun asal Yixing bahagia. Jika kebahagiaan Yixing adalah bersama Yifan, maka dia akan mendukungnya walaupun itu berarti dia harus menanggung cinta sepihaknya seumur hidupnya.

"Xiumin, maaf aku tidak bisa ke kantor hari ini. _Cancel_ semua jadwalku untuk hari ini," kata Luhan pada seseorang bernama Xiumin lewat telepon sebelum kemudian ia melajukan mobilnya entah kemana.

_Would You Marry Me?_

"Apa orang tuamu akan merestui kita jika mereka tahu tentang orang tuaku?" tanya Yifan yang kini berada di balkon kamar Yixing bersama Yixing tentunya.

"Aku harap begitu," jawab Yixing. "Apa kau masih khawatir tentang orang tuaku?" tanya Yixing.

"Sedikit. Tapi, aku sedikit lega karena setidakya Granny merestui kita," jawab Yifan.

"Iya, Granny juga bilang kalau dia yang akan bicara pada orang tuaku tentang kau," balas Yixing.

_Tokk tokk tokk_

Suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi pembicaraan kedua namja itu. Keduanya pun beranjak untuk membuka pintu untuk mengetahui siapa yang telah mengganggu keduanya. Yixing berjalan di depan untuk membuka pintu kamarnya, sedangkan Yifan berada di belakang sang kekasih.

"Granny.," ucap Yixing saat mengetahui sang nenek yang berada di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Keluarlah. Orang tuamu ingin bicara padamu dan Yifan," kata sang nenek.

"Tapi, apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yixing ragu.

"Tenang saja. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Ajak Yifan keluar dan temui orang tuamu di ruang keluarga," jjawab sang nenek menenangkan Yixing.

"Baiklah," balas Yixing akhirnya.

Kedua pemuda itu pun kemudian menuruti sang nenek untuk menemui orang tua Yixing. Rasa khawatir dan cemas tentu masih ada di hati keduanya. Baru beberapa jam yang lalu orang tua Yixing memarahi keduanya dan sekarang kedua pemuda itu harus menghadapi mereka lagi.

Yifan meraih tangan Yixing untuk digenggamnya. Namja tampan itu tahu kegundahan hati sang kekasih. Yixing pasti masih sangat gugup. Mungkin dengan menggenggam tangannya bisa sedikit menguatkan hati sang kekasih jika mereka akan baik-baik saja jika dihadapi bersam-sama.

Sesampainya di ruang keluarga, Mr. dan Mrs. Zhang sudah berada di ruangan tersebut. "Duduklah," suruh Mr. Zhang pada Yixing dan Yifan. Keduanya hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan dan duduk di hadapan kedua orang tua Yixing.

"Apa benar kau anak dari keluarga Wu, pemilik EXO Group?" tanya Mr. Zhang tanpa basa basi.

"Benar. Nama saya Wu Yifan, putra keluarga Wu," jawab Yifan.

"Apa orang tuamu mengetahui hubungan kalian berdua?" tanya Mr. Zhang lagi.

" Tidak. Mereka tidak tahu hubungan saya dengan Yixing. Kami berencana akan memberi tahu mereka jika sudah mendapat restu dari keluarga Yixing," jawab Yifan tanpa ragu.

"Kalau begitu atur pertemuan dengan keluargamu. Kami akan bicara pada mereka," kata Mr. Zhang yang terdengar seperti tengah memerintah.

"Apa itu artinya Mommy dan Daddy merestui kami?" tanya Yixing yang menyimpulkan sendiri maksud ucapan orang tuanya.

"Setelah bertemu dengan Mr. Wu baru akan kami putuskan untuk merestui kalian atau tidak. Jadi, jangan terlalu senang dulu," jawab Mr. Zhang yang masih belum mau mengakui bahwa ia sudah mulai merestui hubungan sang anak.

"Saya akan mengusahakan agar pertemuan itu bisa dilaksanakan secepatnya," ucap Yifan.

Lalu bagaimana reaksi orang tua Yifan kali ini? Apa mereka akan menentang hubungan Fanxing? Atau justru merestui mereka?

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Terima kasih buat reader yang masih setia menanti dan mau membaca Ff ini..

Maafkarena lama update,. Sibuk ngajar jadi susah nyuri waktu buat nulis FF, tapi akan diusahain agar gag discontinue.. *deep bow*

-Annies yang butuh kak Lay buat nyembuhin sakit yang gag sembuh-sembuh-


End file.
